


Incomplete Facts

by ropememory



Category: Marvel
Genre: Community: capkinkmeme, Infidelity, M/M, Rape Aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ropememory/pseuds/ropememory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://capkink.livejournal.com/1973.html?thread=2013877#t2013877">this prompt</a> on capkink.  Concrit more than welcome!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Incomplete Facts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://capkink.livejournal.com/1973.html?thread=2013877#t2013877) on capkink. Concrit more than welcome!

Tony should have stopped himself from drinking _hours_ ago. But the conversation around him was boring and Steve was off doing SHIELD work, so Tony filled the void with one alcoholic concoction after another. It wouldn't have been a problem, except Tony tends to do some stupid things when he's been drinking.

"I have a room," this guy Tony thinks he might have talked to earlier says. And, well, Tony's _drunk_ and about to pass out and home seems so far away and hard to get to. So, Tony goes with the guy and doesn't think too much about it, because a bed's a bed when you're about to pass out.

\--

There are pieces of the rest of the night that filter into Tony's consciousness. Someone's fingers inside him, and then something that's very much _not_ a hand, but Tony never comes to enough to actually _say_ anything or stop it from happening, and the only thing he can think is "I probably asked for this."

\--

The next morning starts out as a haze for Tony, with soreness and half-memories and a feeling that something's _wrong_ and _off_ and he shouldn't feel like this. It's only after Tony manages to roll over to the edge of the bed enough to reach a trash can and get through the first part of a miserable hangover that he figures out what happened the night before. Guilt's nothing new, but thinking of Steve and how disappointed he'll be is worse, because, _god,_ Tony cheated on Steve and he feels like the biggest scumbag ever.

With a groan, Tony gets out of bed and starts looking for his clothes. The least he can do is go home and shower before telling Steve how badly he messed up.

\--

Tony thinks he might have been okay with Steve yelling, thinks it would have been better than the _look_ he's getting now.

"What happened?" Steve asks.

Tony's told him already, and the last time he had tried replying Steve had just glared. Apparently rhetorical questions were how Steve got through these types of discussions. Of course, Tony's fairly certain Steve's never _had_ this type of discussion before, because how many people would be stupid enough to throw away a relationship with _Steve Rogers_? It doesn't make Tony feel much better that he can't quite remember what happened, just makes him feel like he _definitely_ deserves Steve's quiet anger and disappointment.

"I think," Steve says, taking a moment to close his eyes and calm himself, "we should consider a permanent break."

And that's probably the nicest way anyone's ever broken up with Tony, at least in recent memory.

\--

Tony sees his workshop a lot in the weeks following the end of his and Steve's relationship. He doesn't see food or sleep or other people all that often, but there's nothing too abnormal about that (at least, there _wasn't,_ before Steve--but thinking about that _hurts_ and Tony can only beat himself up so many ways at a time).

\--

"So," Jan says, sitting down across from Steve at the kitchen table. "I haven't seen Tony in a while." It's a weak opening, and she's sure Steve saw it coming, but something's _wrong_ and Jan doesn't like it.

"Me, neither," Steve replies. He seems content to let it drop, which worries Jan.

"This isn't about that party a month ago, is it?" Jan asks. "Because Tony's done some stupid stuff, but he seemed pretty out of it by the end. I think he missed you." She means it to be teasing, but the way Steve's head practically snaps up to _analyze_ her make her think she missed the mark.

"What do you mean by _out of it_?" Steve says.

"Oh," Jan blinks at him, trying to figure out what's going on. "He was pretty drunk. Like, barely standing drunk."

Steve's eyes narrow and if Jan felt like he was analyzing her _before,_ well, now it's like she's a puzzle he's trying to solve in the least amount of moves. "Is that so."

Jan just nods as Steve stands up and heads out the door.

\--

"We need to talk," Steve says. And _christ,_ Tony knows he's a bit jittery from caffeine but a little warning would be nice.

"About?" Tony asks. He imagines it's about forgetting his Avengers duties or something similar, because there's really no reason for Steve to be talking to him.

"That party," Steve replies.

Tony winces and wishes this talk _was_ about Avengers stuff. "There's not really much else to talk about."

"A little..." Steve pauses. "Wasp told me something that makes me think there is."

Tony would laugh, except nothing seems funny at the moment. "If it had been Clint would you have said _bird_?" is what he asks instead, sounding bitter.

Tony thinks he sees Steve roll his eyes, or at least look exasperated enough to want to roll them.

"Look," Tony says, angry, when Steve doesn't say anything for awhile, "I was a bit drunk, I made a mistake, there's _nothing_ to talk about anymore."

Steve raises an eyebrow. "Define _a bit._ "

Tony sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "I don't know. Drunk."

"Still able to walk drunk, or passing out drunk?" Steve asks.

Tony shrugs. "Does it matter?"

" _Yes._ "

"Fine." Tony doesn't have the self-restraint Steve does, especially not on so little sleep, so he does roll his eyes. "Passing out drunk."

"And was..." Steve stops, shakes his head, "was the _cheating_ part before or after the _passing out_ part?"

"Now _that,_ " Tony says, pointing at Steve, "definitely doesn't matter."

"In what universe does that not matter?" Steve asks.

"Aside from this one? I'm sure Reed could tell you," Tony replies.

Steve sighs, scrubs a hand down his face. "This is not how I imagined this conversation going."

"Sorry," Tony mumbles, choosing to turn away from Steve and ignore him.

\--

Steve tries again a few days later, when Tony has to head to the kitchen for more coffee. "You couldn't consent," he says.

Tony stares at him before walking away with a full cup and a bag of coffee beans.

\--

"I'm sorry," Steve says, standing in the doorway the next day.

"For what?" Tony asks, not looking up from the metal and wires in front of him.

"I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that," Steve replies.

Tony has no idea what he's talking about, so it just seems easier to ignore. When Steve leaves without saying anything else, Tony's not all that relieved.

\--

"You're making this unnecessarily hard," Steve says the next day.

Tony throws a screw at him.

\--

"I shouldn't have done that," Tony says when Steve shows up two days later.

"Missed me, anyway," Steve replies.

"Look." Tony sighs. "I cheated on you, you broke up with me. That's pretty much par for the course."

"Well." Steve shifts his weight, looks uncomfortable. "Yes, but, I'd like to un-break up with you."

"Why?" Tony asks, sounding suspicious.

"I've tried telling you," Steve replies.

"One more time, then," Tony says.

"Based upon new information, it appears that I was misguided previously and thus acted on an incomplete set of facts," Steve says.

"But I--" Tony starts, but Steve cuts him off by holding up a hand.

"You couldn't consent. It's not _cheating_ then." Tony tries talking again, but Steve continues speaking. "I know you don't agree. But I'm willing to repeat it until you do. _And,_ I'd quite like to be in a relationship with you, again."

"I--Okay," Tony says, slightly confused.

"Great," Steve says, grinning. "First things first, you need sleep."

"But--"

"Sleep," Steve repeats.

Tony sighs. "Alright. If you insist."


End file.
